New Lunar Eclipse
by mysticmoon24
Summary: Takes place Between New moon and Eclipse. AlicexJasper, Jalice BellaxEdward RosaliexEmmett CarlislexEsme OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

Twilight: Lunar eclipse

Summary: Hi. I am re-doing the first fanfic. I thought this one would be better. So let me tell you this: I don't have eclipse so someone tell me if the characters are way off base. Okay. The cullens are vamps. Bella is still human.

Bella Edward and Alice just got back from Italy.

-----------------------------------------------

Bella POV

Is there such a thing as being groundead? For me there is. Edward was back, you see but that dosen't change anything. The hardest part now is, that my best friend (besides Alice ) hates me. Jacob Black. I am not permitted to be on the Quileute reservation at all. by Edward and by Jacob. The reason is that Jacob is a werewolf. Edward and Jacob both are in a difficult mind set. They hate each other, they love me, they fight for me, they fight over me. It really isn't fair. He stopped answering my calls, and Charlie wants me to talk to him. Well I'm giving up. I just wish there was some way to figure out what he and the rest of his dog club are planning. Are they going to doom themselves?

There is one slight problem. Victoria. When Edward left me Victoria came back. Edward killed James, her mate and she wants to kill me. After we got back, Edward and Carlisle got to talking. They haven't told me what yet but I have a feeling it is going to be a big help to us. On top of all my problems, Edward refuses to change me! I'd think that on the verge of being killed at least 3 times in a year, would allow him to have some kind of protection for me. Lets hope that whoever…or whatever is coming dosen't like how I smell.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews will be most appreciated. Please!!!! No flames. I don't have all the knowledge so please? Be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi. I know and understand if you don't want to review, but it would mean a lot to me.

Here's the story. For my sake, let's pretend that Laurent, James and Victoria look how they did in the movie. Please?

I don't own TWILIGHT. Stephenie Meyer does. But if I had some bleach, a wig, and heels, it'd be a whole different story.

I do own Kevri though. Cuz I made it up!!! I also own Kevrit. I own Damian too.

------------------------------------------------------------

Bella POV

I raced downstairs as soon as Charlie was gone. There really was no point to this but I still hoped that one day I could beat him. I opened the door and—crap there he was, with his Volvo sitting in Charlie's spot on the driveway, holding the door open for me with a smug grin on his face. Today was Saturday. His eyes were a rich golden honey. Meaning he hunted yesterday. He and his family were vampires . They only feed on animals.

I smiled at him as I got in.

"Hello" he said

"Hi."

"Do you mind, if we go to my place? Apparently, whoever was supposed to be coming, is here." He said his eyes hard.

"No. I don't mind. Whoever they are, do they …kill people?" I asked, not wanting to relive spring break of last year.

"We don't think so. Carlisle took him hunting yesterday. He hasn't chased anybody else yet. He wanted me to stop by because well, I was over here last night and I never got a chance to meet him. So do you mind?"

"I told you. I don't mind." I said with a little sarcasm

"Alright. Here we go."

If there is one thing that Edward does scare me with, it's his driving. Edward drives like a maniac. He, and the rest of his family love speed to the point where it becomes insanity. When, no _if_ I become a vampire, I am going to keep my driving reasonable. About 30-40 miles an hour. I prefer to close my eyes and wait till the whole ordeal is over. Occasionally I like to peek and see how fast we are going. Now I stopped . Nothing is worth that awful dizziness. I looked once. The meter said 85 mph. I knew we would probably go more than that before we got to his place. The drive was over in less than a minute. Okay it probably wasn't that large of a difference but it felt like a minute to me. My eyes were still closed.

"Bella," he said "Are you alive?"

"I'm fine. Are we here?" I said eyes still closed

"We're here. You can open your eyes"

I opened them. Edward was smiling. His eyes held a hint of laughter. He was holding the door open for me.

"You think this is funny?"

"Hilarious." Was all he said.

I got out. The size and brightness of his place still kept me in wonder. You would think, that a guy ,no—a _vampire_ would be living in a dank, depressing cave. Well that was exactly the opposite with the Cullens. You would've thought the entire back part of the house was made of glass! Upon further inspection, I found out…it was.

We went in to the house and Mrs. Cullen was waiting. She was Edward's mother and only liked to be called by her first name. Esme.

"Edward, Bella?" she whispered "come with me."

We followed her into the…living room there was a boy. He was kneeling on the carpet next to Carlisle. H e had curly black hair and dark skin, like Laurent. Boy, did Laurent scare me. Although the boy's hair was short, he kinda looked like Tyler **(movie version)**. He was muscular. He was wearing a red pants with markings on them and they looked pretty worn. His shirt was a white color with gold symbols. His eyes were a golden-honey color. Which was good for me because that meant he wasn't thirsty, I most certainly did not want to go back to the hospital again. Alice was in front of him. There was a piece of paper in-between them with a pencil. He looked to be drawing. On it was…a girl? Rosalie and Emmett were lounging on the couch Rosalie not looking too happy. Emmett appeared to be trying to make her laugh. It wasn't working. When we entered, all heads turned to look at us.

"Ah, Edward" said Carlisle "This is Damien. Damian, this is Edward and Bella." He nodded gesturing between us.

Damian got up and nodded to us. He reached out his hand. I suppose he meant for me to shake it. I looked at Edward. He nodded his approval. I'm guessing he read his mind to know if he was going to kill me or not.

So I went ahead and shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella. Although I have seen you before." He said, his voice like silk. I could tell Edward was a confused as I was. But he read his mind I guess. I can guess that because he looked confused then he nodded. Bow have I ever wished for some mind-reading powers. Where had he seen me? And more importantly…was I naked?

As soon as I shook his hand, Damian went to go sit back down next to Carlisle again.

"Alright, is she who you're looking for?" Alice asked.

He nodded

"What's her name?"

"Shanta."

"Are you sure she's here…in Forks?" asked Carlisle

"Yes sir. My friends and I, Lena, Kyron, Shanta and I were walking south from Denali, Alaska when we got separated. Kyron and Lena went one way and Shanta and I the other. I don't know where they are or if they're …alive. Later, we were running along a river. She was on my back when I realized I hadn't hunted in…days. I was furious at myself. While in Denali I was changed. I knew I couldn't hunt humans anymore. I just snapped. I set her down and chased her. I nearly killed her. She is a _very fast_ runner_ especially _in a_ forest. _ She was running from me when she tripped and fell in the river. I knew that if I pulled her out I would kill her. I also knew that if I didn't she would die. I had no way of knowing where the current would take her. By the time I figured this out…it was too late. She was gone…and around the next bend.

" I decided my only other option was to continue walking south. I soon came to Forks. I walked and walked. I went to your park. I was still thirsty and found some animals. I continued walking and happened to come upon a house. There was a girl outside. I can only assume it was Bella. She looked like her and she was talking about Vampires to someone on the phone. I can only assume it was Edward." He said, gazing at me. " I used my vampryic hearing to hear the names of people. Yours, Alice's, and Emmett's names were all there. I had heard of you in Denali. So I was walking, I decided to take the forest since it would be more inconspicuous. While I was walking I saw something on the ground. It was a piece of cloth. Then a couple of yard away I found beads from her hair and dress."

"But how did you know it was her." asked Rosalie sounding a little pissed.

"I don't mean to be rude—but do you know anyone who has clothes and jewelry from the South African rainforest?"

For once Rosalie had nothing to say. I have to say, I liked it too much.

Then the room got quiet. All that could be heard was my breathing. The phone rang _RING RING!!!_

"I'll get it" said Esme. She _was _closer. After she picked it up, she listened for a while then said, "Carlisle? It's for you. It's the hospital."

Carlisle got up, listened for a while and said "Uh huh, black hair, red and black dress, bone earrings, bone jewelry, Uh huh" I noticed that with each passing moment Damian's eyes stared to look brighter. "Gold, dark skin…she's pretty banged up…but yes she's their? Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Good news…and bad news. Shanta is at the hospital, but she's pretty keyed up. Even worse the doctors can't talk to her because they can't understand what she's saying and the person who speaks Kevri is on vacation."

"I'm from the village of Kevrit, Carlisle." Said Damian," I can get her to talk, if she's not scared of me. She can speak English, quite well, but she's probably scared."

"Okay, anyone else coming?" asked Carlisle

"I'm coming" said Esme

"Sure, I'm in." said Emmett

"I'll go" said Alice

"I'm going if she's going" said Jasper obviously,

Edward looked at me, his face uncertain. I forgot how to breathe again. I nodded, uncertain.

"Sure, I'll go"

I got into Edward's Volvo. Alice and Jasper got into Rosalie's car with her and Emmett, and Esme, Carlisle, and Damian were in Carlisle's Mercedes. I closed my eyes. While we were driving, I couldn't help but wonder, what if Shanta didn't remember him. What if she didn't want to remember. What if she hated Damian for what he did? I guess I was going to find out. We were at the hospital.

Please review!!!! I know you might not want to but it is nice. To make people happy sometimes.


End file.
